homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121515-Ample Preperation
20:30:40 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:30 -- 20:30:48 GG: Miss. Fenrix.... 20:31:10 AT: Misterr Callierr 20:31:39 GG: I. Am. Certain. You. Probably. Have. Already. Been. Informed. But.... There. Has. Been. A. Bit. Of. Situation. Regarding. Mr. Aesona.... 20:31:59 AT: I know some of it 20:32:36 GG: I.... Thought. It. Best. To. Tell. You. I. Can. Not. Continue. The. Search. For. Miss. Suproc. At. This. Time.... I. Need. To. Regroup. With. Mr. Milo. Who. I. Hope. Is. Still. At. The. Fairy. Village. 20:33:23 GG: The. Risk. Involved. With. Facing. The. Dullahans. By. One'S. Self. Is.... A. Bit. Too. Great. 20:34:01 GG: I. Am. Sorry.... I. Have. Been. Informed. About. The. Relationship. Between. You. And. Miss. Suproc.... 20:34:05 GG: I. Did. Not. Know. 20:34:31 AT: I know that you didn't 20:34:35 GG: And. I. Have. Also. Been. Informed. About. What. Happened.... 20:34:41 AT: And I underrstand forrstallling yourr searrch 20:35:08 GG: The. Last. I. Talked. I. Was. A. Bit.... Stressed.... But. You. Must. Have. Been. Worse.... 20:36:26 AT: Perrhaps 20:37:15 GG: As. Soon. As. I. Find. Mr. Milo. I. Will. Convince. Him. To. Come. With. Me. To. Start. The. Search. Anew.... 20:37:30 AT: I have a theorry 20:37:36 GG: Yes? 20:37:46 AT: It may be that you won't find herr untill the one that took herr wants you to 20:37:56 AT: LLibby suggested that my powerrs disrregarrd time 20:38:03 GG: .... 20:38:04 AT: She coulld have been moved thrrough it 20:38:10 GG: Damn. It. 20:38:36 GG: Why. The. Hell. Her? Why. Did. He. Do. That? 20:38:59 AT: To make me seem the villlain to the newest Seerr 20:39:03 AT: And enterrtain himsellf 20:39:07 AT: At a guess 20:39:48 GG: So. The. Search. Would. Be. Of. No. Use? We. Could. Still. Confirm.... 20:40:05 AT: It coulld POTENTIALLLY be of no use 20:40:09 AT: But that is not confirrmed 20:40:13 AT: It is stilll worrth llooking. 20:41:37 GG: I. Agree. With. That.... Though. Things. Are. Looking. Grim.... 20:42:39 AT: When things arre at theirr darrkest is when herroes have to shine the brrightest, Serrios. 20:43:12 GG: We. Are. Not. Heroes. Yet.... But. I. Am. Not. Giving. Up. 20:43:30 AT: Herroes do not become herroes afterr they've won. 20:43:38 AT: They're herros as soon as they starrt trrying. 20:44:03 GG: Perhaps.... 20:44:59 GG: I. Have. Been. Told. You. Will. Need. To. Practice. Your. Ability. On. Players. To. Get. A. Feel. For. The. Player'S. Life. Forces.... To. Avoid. A. Further. Mishap.... 20:45:29 AT: Yes. 20:46:44 GG: Do. You. Have. An. Idea. Of. How. You. Will. Begin? A. Schedule. To. Be. Formed. Or. Something? 20:47:04 AT: I'm not surre yet. 20:47:12 AT: I'lll do it when I have the chance. 20:48:04 GG: How. Are. You. Doing. In. General? 20:48:24 AT: I am okay. 20:48:40 GG: You. Are? 20:48:46 AT: Yes. 20:49:10 AT: This alll is not ideall, but I know how I am going to fix it. 20:50:26 GG: That. Is. Good. To. Know.... Is. It. Something. That. Can. Be. Told. Or...? 20:50:53 AT: Therre woulld be no point to telll it, at the moment. 20:51:37 GG: Alright. Then.... 20:52:18 GG: By. The. Way. Has. Miss. Aaisha. Told. You. About. "Removing. Herself. From. The. Game."? 20:52:35 AT: Not quite 20:52:56 AT: She suggested that Scarrllet was going to hellp herr avoid making poorr choices due to herr currrent condition 20:53:04 GG: Scarlet? 20:53:11 AT: But she allso wanted you to check herr. 20:53:17 GG: Naturally. 20:53:36 GG: This.... I. Know. She. Is. Trying. To. Gain. Her. Friendship. But.... 20:54:15 AT: Forr the time being I'm incllined to bellieve that Aaisha is in contrroll of herrsellf. 20:54:40 AT: I'm going to be tallking to Scarrllet in the rellativelly nearr futurre 20:54:43 AT: So be awarre of that 20:54:55 AT: If I starrt behaving oddlly then I trrust you know what to do 20:55:03 GG: Once. Again. Naturally.... 20:55:34 GG: Though. I. Myself. Have. Started. To. Feel. The. Need. To. Assess. The. Situation. Myself.... With. A. Lot. Of. Preperation. Beforehand.... 20:56:47 AT: Yes. 20:59:54 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. I. Can. Do. Though. If. The. Preperations. Fail. Though.... To. Fall. To. Her. Again. Would. Be.... 21:00:32 AT: Serrios 21:00:41 AT: I willl deall with it if it comes up 21:01:02 AT: I bellieve I know how to mitigate the risks 21:01:20 AT: And we can't alllow you to risk yourrsellf in that capacity again. 21:01:56 GG: So. You. Are. Saying. I. Should. Not. Make. The. Attempt. 21:02:51 AT: To do which thing 21:03:27 GG: To. Contact. Scarlet. To. Assess. Her. For. Myself.... 21:04:01 AT: It is risky 21:04:09 AT: And you arre not the most 21:04:19 AT: Perrceptive when it comes to manipullation 21:04:59 GG: .... 21:05:40 AT: And if herr intent is illl, she willl llikelly not say so outrright 21:06:25 GG: ...Yes. You. Are. Right.... 21:07:24 GG: It. Is. Frustrating. Though.... To. Not. Be. Able. To. See. The. Threats. Myself.... 21:07:45 AT: Welll 21:07:55 AT: That's why you're with a Seerr ;) 21:08:42 GG: Yes. But. I. Can. See. How. That. Will. Go.... "My. Love. Would. You. Please. Look. Into. The. Person. Who. Hates. You. The. Most?" 21:09:24 AT: And that's why I'm investigating herr instead. 21:11:52 GG: I. Suppose. There. Is. No. Other. Choice.... And. Yes. If. You. Start. Talking. Of. Her. As. Certain. Synonyms. Of. Flawless. I. Will. Start. To. Seek. A. Means. To. Apply. My. Powers. To. You.... I. Am. Not. Certain. How. Reliably. I. Can. Do. Such. Over. A. Distance. Though.... 21:12:14 AT: I'm surre LLibby woulld be morre than willling to facillitate it 21:12:19 GG: True. 21:12:23 AT: In fact I'm sorrt of rellying on herr to 21:13:16 GG: I. Am. Certain. She. Will. Help. If. There. Is. An. Issue. 21:14:52 AT: Yes. 21:15:08 GG: For. Now. I. Need. To. Continue. Onward. To. The. Fairy. Village.... 21:15:29 AT: Of courrse 21:15:34 AT: Send Millo my regarrds 21:15:52 GG: I. Will.... 21:16:07 GG: Be. Safe. Miss. Fenrix. 21:16:23 AT: I'm the safest trrolll in the medium. 21:16:36 AT: Watch yourrsellf, too, though. 21:16:57 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:16 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorrea